


Blue

by SapphireLion



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLion/pseuds/SapphireLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime has always known what suits Brienne best.</p><p>Written for the Jaime and Brienne Appreciation Week.<br/>Day two - One quote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dress that I worked off for the descriptions.  
> http://hosfriday.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/blue_maxi_dress.jpg

“Jaime, I really don’t get why I have to go”

“Because you’re my girlfriend wench” He said on a sigh to the curtain in front of him. He could imagine the blush growing on the cheeks at the declaration he just made in the middle of a changing room.

“Your _girlfriend_?”

“Well what did you think this was?” He said with a slight worry to his voice. They had never really discussed what they were to each other since that night six months ago. But Jaime didn’t think they needed to, it was always so clear to him even when they were just friends. “Any of the dresses working out for you wench?” He asked, changing the subject.

“I don’t even get why I have to wear a dress, we both know I look terrible in them” She was stood in the small changing room that was clearly not made for women of her stature; she had already elbowed the wall twice. Brienne looked herself up and down, took in the pink dress and knew it was _definitely_ not for her. But still, she took a deep breath, opened the curtain and was face to face with Jaime. He had insisted on seeing her in all the dresses she had chosen.

“No. Definitely not. Sorry wench pink is just not for you” He looked up and saw her face, crestfallen and a little disappointed. “I’m sorry love, it’s just not very you that’s all”

“Jaime you said that about the red one and the yellow one and the black one, and now the pink one too. Look, I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, we won’t find a dress to suit me”

“Well, it was you who chose them wench. Maybe you’ve just chosen terrible ones so you don’t have to go” A small smirk appeared on his face and he left the changing room without another word.

While Jaime was gone, Brienne returned the dresses she has tried on to the shop assistant with a sad smile and a “None were really what I was looking for”, and went to leave the changing rooms all together. But as she did so, she bumped straight into Jaime, his face beaming.

“I’ve found the perfect one!” He presented her with a long dress, hopefully long enough for her otherwise it would look ridiculous just like the rest, and spun he round to face the dreaded curtain again. He saw that she looked tired and annoyed, and slightly like she was about to punch him for presenting her with yet another dress to try on. “Just one more, what harm can it do?”

“Prove that I am not mean to wear a dress?”

“Shut up wench and try it on”

Brienne took the dress and closed the changing room curtain for what she hoped would be the last time. She threw a hesitant look at Jaime over her shoulder and earned herself a reassured smile from him. She hung the dress up and looked at it; she couldn’t deny it was beautiful. It was a perfect sapphire blue with a smattering of gems around the waist. Decorative but not over the top. She reluctantly undressed and put on the dress. Once she had zipped it up, she turned round to face the mirror and was surprised to find that it fit perfectly.

“Wow” she whispered to herself. The hem of the dress skimmed the floor and was just the right length for her. It made her look elegant, maybe even womanly. It made her look things she never thought she could be. “Jaime, I hate to say this but I think you might have been right when you said this dress was perfect”

“See I told you wench. I can _so_ pick out dresses better than you. Don’t you even think about telling Tyrion that last part” He was fiddling with his phone when she emerged from behind the curtain.

“What…what do you think?” she asked with a slight hesitation to her voice.

“Blue is a good colour on you my love”


End file.
